Red Dragon Jutsu
by narutodude3304
Summary: This is a story starring Three OC characters and follows them on their adventures. It is based at the same time as the actually real story starts. it hardly follows the story. Oh by the way it is called red dragon jutsu due to something that happens in later chapters so it will take a while to make sense. These OC characters are used by both me and my fellow writer Zcw01. peace out
1. Chapter 1 The team meets

Chapter One:

A/N this is a story idea me and my friend came up with a couple years back. It stars a 3 OC characters that portray my friends and me. Some of the characters in the story act a little different and also this does not follow the story line for shit. So without further ado chapter 1

They are sitting at table and Toreb hits on Keitorin "Hey babe"

"What do you want" she asks.

"Your address "she bitch slaps him.

He falls to floor "hey babe we can work this out"

She stomps on his foot "Come on babe" she stomps on his other foot

Zakku is sitting their Laughing his ass off She turns to turn and stares him down with deadly gaze. He tries to shut up but can't help but snicker she socks him. He flies backwards onto floor

"Hey someone should dust down here." Zakku says that then starts laughing.

"What are you laughing about?" Keitorin asks him angrily.

"It doesn't matter." He replies. "And neither do you." He mutters to himself.

"What was that"! She asks angrily and raises her fist.

Iruka-sensei rushes in just in time to stop her from punching him again.

"KEITORIN! What are you doing?" He yells.

"Teaching him a lesson." She replies.

"Keitorin Sariban you should be ashamed of yourself."

"Yeah" Says Zakku.

"You too Zakku. Hey where's Toreb?"

"Down here." He says from the floor.

"What are you doing down there."

"Ummm… Taking a nap." He says that then winks at Keitorin.

"No he isn't Keitorin beat him up." Zakku says that then snickers.

Iruka sighs then says. "You three need to learn to work together or you're never going to succeed as a team".

"Then why don't we just not be a team." Replies Keitorin.

"You three were assigned together now get up and follow me."

They follow him to the training field

"Ok Iruka what are we doing here?" Asks Toreb.

"We are here to introduce you to your new sensei."

"Oh who who who?" Asks a very eager Zakku.

"Andoryu Shirubesuta." Replies Iruka.

"Who?" Asked a very confused Toreb. "I've never heard of him."

"He's a newly assigned jonin and he is going to be your sensei."

"Ok when do we get to meet him?" Asked Keitorin.

"Well he is supposed to be here by now but I'm not sure where he is."

"Is that him?" Asked Keitorin who pointed at a tall figure with dark brown hair confidently striding towards them.

"Why yes it is."

"Hello Iruka. These are my new trainees I presume?" Asked Andoryu."

"Yes, This…" He said pointing towards Toreb. "Is Toreb Kutsuya, Next to him is Zakku Uiruson, and next to him is Keitorin Sariban."

"Sup." Said Toreb.

"Hello sensei." Keitorin said kindly.

"Sup sensei." Zakku said. "Want to hear a joke?"

"No thanks. Ok it's nice to meet you all." Replied Andoryu.

"Ok Andoryu I'll leave you all to it then." Said Iruka before disappearing in a poof of smoke.

"Well then who's ready to start training?" Asked Andoryu.

"Yeah." They all said at the same time.

"Ok firstly we are going to have a little test."

"What kind of test?" Asked Keitorin.

"What kind do you expect? A beauty con_**test**_." Zakku says this than starts laughing like crazy.

"Idiot." Keitorin mutters under her breath.

"Iruka was right. You three need to learn how to work together." Andoryu says to them. "Ok time to get started."

"What are we doing first sensei?" Toreb asked then moved closer to Keitorin. "Are we working as a team?" He said this then moved even closer to Keitorin.

"Get away from me!" Keitorin said loudly to Toreb then went to punch him.

"Keitorin!" Said Andoryu then grabbed her wrist to prevent her from punching him. "That is not how we treat our comrades."

"Then make him stop hitting on me." Demanded Keitorin.

"Ok, let's move past this and get started training. Firstly we are going to have a little sparing match to test your skills as individuals."

"Ok sensei who's first?" Asked Toreb.

"Well You and Zakku."

"Awesome." Toreb and Zakku said at the same time, "Bring it on."

They move to the center of the field. "Ok on the count of three begin. One, Two, Three!"

Toreb dashes forward at Zakku. But Zakku who has known Toreb for years anticipated this and threw Kunai at him. Toreb dodged them but not easily with the amount of momentum he had. When he dodged them he turned to the side, which gave Zakku the chance to strike. He rushed forward then threw a punch at Toreb, Toreb turned forward just in time to see the movement and blocked it easily. Now that they were close Zakku realized he had no chance. Toreb was far more skilled than him at taijutsu. All Zakku could do now was attempt to block the rapid strikes. Toreb threw several quick punches and Zakku got into the rhythm of it and began to feel confident. Toreb saw the look on his face and did a quick kick to Zakku's shin. Zakku was totally caught unaware and was thrown to the ground. As he fell he saw Toreb swing a punch towards his ribs and blocked it just in time to stop it. Now Toreb was in complete control. Or so he thought. He pulled his arm back to strike and as his arm came down Zakku rolled out of the way and kicked his shin. He jumped up then swung a quick strike towards Toreb ribs. Toreb parried it easily, and then swung an uppercut to Zakku's jaw. The hit connected but not very well because Zakku jumped back. Toreb aimed a kicked at Zakku's knee. Zakku jumped back more then threw a kunai towards Toreb's hand. Toreb pulled out a kunai just in time to block it. He threw it at Zakku. After he threw it he regretted it, he just realized Zakku hasn't used his knives yet and that is his primary weapon. Zakku slipped two knives out of his sleeves as he jumped towards Toreb. He parried the kunai with one knife and thrust at Toreb with his other knife. Toreb didn't react quickly enough and it scraped his hand. The fight continued like this for a few more minutes, with them both swinging back and forth occasionally hitting each other. After those few minutes Toreb got the advantage. Zakku who doesn't have an equal amount of stamina as Toreb, had started to grow tired. Zakku threw a punch, and Toreb realized that his moves were getting slower and sloppier. He countered the strike with his fist, and then stuck right after with his fist into Zakku's chest. Zakku collapsed to the ground in a tired exhausted heap.

"STOP!" Shouted Andoryu. "Good job guys. I found one problem with the fight though."

"What is it?" Asked an exhausted Toreb.

"It took you nearly 10 minutes. In that time on a mission the enemy could have had reinforcements arrive and you would have been outnumbered."

"Well we are a team so we would be working together right sensei?" Asked Keitorin.

"That's right Keitorin. Also I noticed that neither of you used any ninjutsu."

"We aren't very skilled at ninjutsu sensei." Replied Zakku.

"That's ok. You will get better and you only just got out of the academy so I didn't expect you to know many jutsu."

"What about me sensei?" Asked Keitorin who just realized that she has yet to go yet.

"Oh yes. You three go home get some rest and come back prepared tomorrow. I will test you all and your skills as a team."

"Ok sensei." They all say at once. Then they run off to their respective homes.

"Gosh Iruka was right. They are a handful." Andoryu says this then turns around to leave.

"Oh hello Andoryu. What are you doing here?" Asked a tall dark haired man.

"Oh hello Asuma, what brings you down here?" Asked Andoryu.

"I'm coming down here to meet my new students. What brings you down here?"

"My new trainees just left. So we are here for the same reason I guess."

"Who are your new students?"

"Toreb Kutsuya, Zakku Uiruson, and Keitorin Sariban."

"Oh. My new students are Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, and Ino Yamanaka."

"Well I guess I'll be seeing you around then. Bye." Andoryu says this then disappears in a poof of smoke.

_**The Next Morning**_

_**Where are they? **_Wonders Andoryu. _**They were supposed to be here an hour ago.**_

At Toreb's house

Toreb wakes up. He looks over to his clock.

"OH CRAP!" Toreb yells then jumps up with a shock. "IM AN HOUR LATE!" Toreb starts to rush around his room to get his clothes. After 5 minutes he's ready and rushing out the door. He's halfway to the training field then he runs into someone when he turns a corner

"Hey watch where you go…" Toreb starts to say then realizes who he ran into.

"S… sorry. I…it's a…all my f...f...fault." Hinata stutters.

"No it's all my fault." Toreb says than he helps her up. "So what's your name? Mines Toreb, Toreb Kutsuya."

"M…mines H...h…Hinata H…Hyuuga." She stutters shyly.

"Well Hinata it was good to meet you. I gotta go." He says this then runs off to the training field.

A/N Ok so please review and help me become a better author also no flames. If you don't like OC stories than don't read it. This is rated M for a good reason and later on you will find out what it is.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting The sensei

Chapter 2

A/N sup guys I'm back I'm guessing if you're reading this chapter you like this story so I just want to say thanks for continuing to read this story. So let's get started with chapter 2.

_**Gosh she was beautiful. **_Thought Toreb as he headed to the training field.

Back at Hinata

_**Wow. He was nice. **_Thought Hinata as she continued to her destination. She walked in silence for the remaining few minutes of her journey. She was about to knock on the door when… BAM! The door was roughly pushed open and knocked her flat on her ass.

"OW!" Screeched Hinata.

"OH I'm sorry." Keitorin said as she jumped back in shock.

"O…oh it's fine."

"No it's not here let me help you up." Said Keitorin then she put her hand out for Hinata to take. Hinata took her hand and Keitorin helped her up. "I'm so sorry. Hey why were you out here in the first place?"

"Kurenai sensei said that I needed to give something to your mom at nine this morning."

"Oh. WAIT IT'S NINE!?" Yelled Keitorin.

"Y…yes." Muttered Hinata who was somewhat frightened by her sudden yelling."

"Oh gosh I forgot I was late. Bye." Keitorin says this then rushes off to try to make it to the training field.

_**At the Training Field**_

_**Look there's Toreb.**_ Thought Andoryu as he saw Toreb running to him.

Panting Toreb says, "Here…I'm…here." He says that than looks around. "Hey where's… everybody else?" He asks Andoryu.

"You're actually the first one here." He looks behind Toreb, "Oh there's Keitorin. So Zakku's the only one not here yet."

"He won't be here for at least an hour. I've known him for years and if he's not here on time he will be a couple hours late." Says Toreb.

"So well let's get started training then I can test your abilities as a team."

"Ok sensei what first?" Asked Keitorin.

**At Zakku's Home**

2 hours earlier

Zakku wakes up and looks at his clock. "Oh I'm late. Eh screw it, I'm going back to sleep." He wakes up one and a half hours later. "Time to go. I guess." He gets ready and heads off to the training field.

Five minutes later.

"So Toreb how long till he gets here?" Asked Keitorin

Toreb looks over her shoulder and says, "If I had to guess, I'd say now."

"Hey guys what's up."

"Where have you been Zakku your two and a half hours late." Demanded Andoryu

"I was in bed."

"If you're going to be late at least have a decent excuse, like you got mugged." Said Toreb.

"Well you see I got mugged in bed, I never said I was actually asleep."

"I'm ashamed of you Zakku." Said Andoryu to Zakku. Then he turned to Toreb and Keitorin, "You two go home I'll talk with Zakku alone."

"Ok sensei." They both said before running off."

"Now Zakku."

"Sup."

"You are going to have sparring match with me."

Zakku starts laughing hysterically. "Nice one sensei, that's funny."

Andoryu has a straight face, "Zakku I'm completely serious."

Zakku suddenly stops laughing. "Oh. Crap."

"Let's get started." They move to about 15 meters apart from each other. "Ok, GO!"

Zakku doesn't know what to expect so he throws a few kunai. Andoryu pulls out a kunai of his own and easily blocks it. "Shadow Clone Jutsu." Shouts Andoryu and two clones appear. The other two pull out two kunai each and charge at Zakku. Two of the Andoryu's throw one of their kunai each and while Zakku dodges those, those same two rush in to get at close range. Both of them strike at Zakku simultaneously. He drops a kunai into each his hands from his sleeves, then use those to block the incoming strikes. This leaves his chest and stomach exposed to attacks. The final Andoryu uses this opening to stab at Zakku's stomach. Sadly for Andoryu he underestimated Zakku's resourcefulness. When he goes in for the strike Zakku kicks him in the shin and it causes him to falter. In that split second Zakku threw his body forward and tackles the one who he kicked in the shin. POOF! The Andoryu he tackled disappears in a poof of smoke. _**Crap. I'm screwed. **_Though Zakku when he felt metal on his neck. "Nice try Zakku." Andoryu said. Then he dispelled his remaining clone. He helps Zakku up.

"I thought you were the one in the middle." Muttered Zakku.

"I figured you would. When I summoned the clones in the flash of smoke I dropped back and switched places with one of the clones to make you think that the one stabbing at your torso was the real me."

"Wow, you did that pretty quickly."

"It takes years of practice to be able to pull it off."

"So I'm never going to be able to do that."

"Maybe eventually Well go home and rest. Tomorrow we start our first mission, oh and tell Toreb Keitorin about the mission."

"Ok sensei." Then he runs off.

A/N Ok guys I'm really sorry about my long absence stuff with school came up then the holidays and I'm also sorry that this chapter was so short. I just don't really have much of a clue about what to do for the gennin stage so the next chapter is going to start around the gaining of shippuden .So peace off guys


	3. Chapter 3 The Date

Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 3

A/N Ok guys just in case you skipped the last A/N I'm going to explain what I explained last time this chapter is going to start around shippuden. So let's start. Chapter three take one

"Toreb are you sure this is going to work?" Asked Zakku.  
"Of course, have I ever let you down?" Replied Toreb.  
"Well let's see."  
"It's a figure of speech." Toreb says then laughs. "Ok I'm going to get Ino to go out with you. Meet her at Ichirakus at 8pm."  
"Is that a figure of speech too?" Zakku says then laughs.  
"Just don't be late." Toreb says then walks off to find Ino.

Later at Ino's

"Hey Ino." Yells Toreb.  
"What is it, I'm kind of in a rush."  
"Well a friend of mine was wondering if you wanted to go out with him on a date around 8pm?"  
Ino ponders it for a moment, _**Is Toreb asking me out? I thought he liked Hinata. I'll say yes I guess.  
**_"I'd love to."  
"Great got to go." Toreb says then runs off before she can change her mind.  
"I never thought Toreb liked me. I don't even know why I said yes. I don't like him. I mean I like him like a friend. But that's it. OH SHIT IM LATE FOR WORK!" Ino realizes with as start. "STUPID TOREB!"

Back at Zakku's place

"Zakku you got a date ma friend." Toreb says barging in.  
"If you're lying I'm going to fucking kill you." Zakku says threateningly.  
"No no I'm not. Now you need to get ready for your date tiger."  
"Since when am I a tiger."  
"Figure of speech again."  
"OK so what do we have to do first."  
"Get you some better threads ma brother."  
"Isn't this fine?" Asks Zakku the gestures at his clothes.  
"Fine maybe if you're going out with Sakura." Toreb laughs, then seriously says "I never said that."  
"Ok so where do we get me some new threads?"  
"Of course you got to buy them from me."  
"Remember what happened last time I bought stuff from you?"  
"We were only in jail for a few days."  
"It was THREE WEEKS."  
"It wasn't that bad."  
"I almost lost five pounds." He says this then starts to laugh.  
"Anyway its fifty bucks for the perfect outfit."  
"Ugh, Fine here." Zakku takes out his wallet.  
Toreb snatches his wallet. "I also have to take the fee for my time."  
"Fine take whatever you need." He says this then instantly realizes he shouldn't. Before he can say anything his wallet is empty and Toreb's pockets are filled with cash.  
"Ok lets get started."

Meanwhile at Ino's (after she got off of work)

"Sakura I don't know what to wear?" Ino complains.  
"Does it really matter? You're going out with Toreb Kutsuya." Replies Sakura.  
"I know but I always need to look my best, not that you would know anything about that forehead girl!"  
"Ino PIG." They are about to start fighting when they hear a knock at the door. They rush to the door. "Hello" They both say at once."  
"H-hi Ino, S-Sakura.  
"Hey Hinata. What are you doing here?" Asks Ino.  
"I h-heard you were going on a date with T-Toreb." Replies Hinata.  
"I only told Sakura." She says this then turns to Sakura. "Who did you tell?" Ino demands.  
"I didn't tell anyone. I swear." Sakura says then puts her hands up defensively.  
"Then who did." Demands Ino.  
Meanwhile outside Jiraya is laughing his ass off.

"J-Jiraya t-told me." Hinata stutters.  
"Jiraya?" Asks Ino with recognition dawning on her face. "Jiraya that FUCKING BASTARD!" Yells Ino before she runs to the door to find Jiraya and kick his ass.  
"Ino calm down you still have to get ready for your date. And besides we can kick Jiraya's ass any day." Says Sakura.  
"I guess so. Oh Hinata why did you care about me going out with Toreb?"  
"I-I j-just sort of s-started to kind of l-like him." Hinata stutters shyly before looking at the ground, to cover he blush showing up on her face.  
"I though you liked Naruto?" Said Sakura.  
"Y-you knew about that?"  
"Well duh everyone knows." Says Sakura.  
"Except Naruto." Mutters Ino.  
"T-that's the r-reason I g-gave up on him, he I-is to g-good for me." Hinata says then looks at the ground to hide the tears springing up in her eyes.  
"Don't cry Hinata." Ino and Sakura both say trying to comfort them.  
"I-It's just, t-that T-Toreb right when I s-started to l-like him he asked y-you out Ino."  
"Well he didn't exactly ask me out."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura and Hinata.  
"He said a friend of his wanted to go out with me. And you know Toreb comes right out with it."  
"Well maybe it's that he loves you or something." Says Sakura then Hinata bursts into tears and runs out of Ino's house. Running straight into Toreb. She looks up at him and instantly cries even harder and runs away.

_**What the hell did I do? **_ Thought Toreb as Hinata ran away.

Later that night (round 8pm at Ichirakus)

"Hey Ino." Says Zakku.  
"Hey Zakku what are you doing here?" Asks Ino.  
"Same thing you are."  
"You're going out with Toreb?"  
"What!"  
"That's what I'm doing here."  
"That little bastard." Mutters Zakku. "He told me that you were going out with me tonight."  
"That's what he meant by his friend wants to go out with me."  
"So he didn't mention me directly?"  
"Nope."  
"If he had would you have come?" Asks Zakku hopefully.  
"I'm not sure."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well it's just that I don't know you very well."  
"Well maybe after this date you will know me better."  
"I guess so. So let's eat."  
"Ladies first." Zakku says after parting the curtain for her.  
"Oh a gentlemen. I might just enjoy this date after all."

Later that night after the date

"So did you end up enjoying it after all?" Zakku asked Ino.  
"Actually I did. Oh I have to go home."  
"Give me the honor of escorting you home my dear."  
"Loving the date more by the second." Ino says then allows Zakku to escort her home.

At Ino's Home

"Well bye Zakku." Says Ino.  
"Bye Ino." Zakku says then Ino closes the door but Zakku doesn't hear it and goes in for a kiss.  
SMACK

"Ow! Fuck. Damn it I blew it. I'm such a fucking idiot." Zakku swears then walks off.

Later at Toreb's House

"So how badly did you fail?" Asked Toreb nonchalantly because he expected Zakku to fail. He then takes a sip of his water.  
"I kissed a door."  
Toreb spits out the water and laughs his ass off.  
"Who didn't see that coming?" He asks of no one in particular.  
"Shut up. And besides Ino thought that she was going out with you."  
Toreb who had just taken another sip of water spit it out and laughed again.  
"That must have sucked for you."  
"Actually I think she was relieved."  
"Uh-huh suure. Keep telling yourself that."  
"I'm serious."  
"Well either way it doesn't matter. The point is did you do well?"  
"I think so. She said she enjoyed it quite a bit."  
"So wait a few days without talking to her or anything and if she tries to find you then she likes you."  
"And why would I listen to you?"  
"Who set you up on a date with her? Oh yeah me."  
"True, true enough."  
"So you're going to do what I said?"  
"I guess so."  
"Good."

At Ino's the a few days later

"So how was the date?" Asked a curious and somewhat nosy Sakura.  
"It was good." Replied Ino  
"Was it really Toreb?"  
"No it was his friend Zakku."  
"Oh that's a relief. I thought that I was going to have to hang out with Toreb When I hang out with you."  
"You still might."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Well I'm planning on seeing if Zakku wants to go see a movie and Toreb might want to hang out with him."  
"So what you saying is I might have to go on a date with Toreb so you and Zakku can go out."  
"Basically."  
"Oh no I am not doing that."  
"Oh I'm sure Toreb won't be too excited about it either."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"Nothing Forehead girl."  
"INO PIG!"  
"Fine, fine. Wait how about we ask Hinata."  
"Oh she will be pleased to know that Toreb doesn't like you. So yeah lets do it."  
"Ok you go find Hinata and ask her I'm going to go find Zakku."  
"Ok meet back here in a few hours."  
"K bye."  
"Cya."


	4. Chapter 4 The Disaster Date

Red Dragon Jutsu Part 4

"Zakku!" Yelled Ino from across the field.  
"Huh." Zakku says before turning around. "Oh hey Ino. What brings you here?"  
"I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go see a movie or something Friday?"  
"Sure. Oh wait me and Toreb were supposed to go watch a movie that night."  
"Well that's fine Toreb can go with Hinata, like a double date."  
"I'm not sure if Toreb is going to be cool with that."  
"Well just come find me once you have asked him ok."  
"Sure so see you later Ino."  
"Bye Zakku."

At The Hyuuga Residence

"Hey Hinata." Said Sakura.  
"Oh h-hey Sakura. What b-brings you here?"  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go out with Toreb to the movies Friday."  
"T-Toreb asked you t-to ask me out?"  
"Not exactly."  
"W-What do you m-mean?"  
"Well Ino is planning on going out with Zakku again but Zakku was supposed to hang out with Toreb then. So we thought maybe he would like to go with you."  
"O-of course I w-would."  
"Great! See you later Hinata."  
"Bye." Hinata says before watching Sakura run off to tell Ino.  
_**Does this mean I have a chance of getting Toreb to like me? What am I going to wear? What will I say to him? Oh no.**_

"Ino." Said Sakura as she came up behind Ino.  
"Oh hey Sakura what did Hinata say?"  
"She said yes."  
"Of course she did."  
"Now all we have to do is wait to see if Toreb agrees."  
"Yep."

At Toreb's House

"Hey Toreb." Said Zakku as he approached Toreb.  
"Yeah dude what's up?"  
"Well You know how we were supposed to go to the movies Friday?"  
"Yep."  
"Well Ino wants to go to the movies then to. So she said that Hinata could go with you and it could be a double date. And before you say anything here's 20 bucks."  
Toreb pushes the money away, "I'll do this out of the kindness of my heart."  
"Who the fuck are you and what have you done with Toreb?"  
"It is me I'm just deciding to be nice. Plus you're going to need the money if you're paying for all four of us."  
Realization dawns on Zakku's face "No, no, no. I aint paying for your appetite."  
"Then I guess you don't have a date."  
"Fine."

Friday afternoon

"Hey Hinata." Says Toreb as he crosses the yard to the Hyuuga heiress.  
_**Oh no what's he doing here? Is he going to stop the date?  
**_"H-hey Toreb."  
"So what do you plan on wearing for the date tonight?  
_**Oh good he's not canceling.  
**_"I d-don't know y-yet."  
"Well that's good."  
"W-why?"  
"Because you only need to bring your beautiful self."  
"Oh t-thank you T-Toreb." _** Oh my gosh he thinks I'm beautiful.  
**_"So see you later Hinata."  
"B-bye."

On the way to the movies

"T-thank you I-Ino and Z-Zakku for inviting m-me." Said a shy Hinata.  
"No problem." They both reply.  
**"Hey give me your money!" **Demands a raspy bush from an alley to their side.  
"W-who's t-there?" Asks a frightened Hinata. Before anyone else could say anything ten guys jump out of the alley and grab Ino and Hinata.  
"**Give me your money or these lovely ladies get it!" **Threatened the one who was obviously the leader. He was taller than the rest of the group he was taller and broader. He had a dark black mask pulled up over his face except his eyes.  
"No." Zakku and Toreb both said at once.  
**"Fine then. Boys, get them."  
**In the blink of an eye 7 of the guys jump forward to attack them. The man in the black mask laughs manically.  
"Ready?" Toreb asks Zakku.  
"Yep."  
"Then lets go."

They both dash forward Toreb throws a few quick punches at one of the guys while Zakku slips down two knives and forces one into retreating. The other guys get over their initial shock and try to back up their teammates. By the time they get to them the two guys were on the ground unconscious and Toreb and Zakku had turned around to face them. Zakku throws Toreb one of his daggers and Toreb quickly lunges forward at the first guy approaching him. While Zakku Slashes at the guy who tried to use the throwing of the knife to his advantage. He jumps up and when the guy looks up he is hit me a sudden kick from the rear into his ankle. He turns around to see no one and instantly gets punched straight in the face by Zakku. Meanwhile Toreb threw the dagger to the side of his target and for a split second the man turns. It was all the time Toreb needed. He dashes forward throws a swift uppercut to his jaw and instantly strikes into his exposed torso, instantly knocking him to the ground. By this time the other guys realize that they have no chance and run. The girls on the other hand had escaped their captors; Ino had kicked him in the shin. This caused him to loosen his grip on her which she then broke free of and socked him one time straight in the jaw knocking him out cold. Hinata escaped by latching her hand onto one of his arm. He released her other arm to get her to let go. She used her free hand to slap him straight across the face. He released her for a split second but in that time she did a swift kick to his nuts which knocked him to the ground in pain.

"**You're going to regret that!" **The leader threatened as he ran off.  
"Well that certainly didn't brighten the mood." Zakku said.  
"And were late for our movie now too." Complained Ino.  
"Well we can always do this next week." Toreb said. "Here Hinata let me take you home. Your cousin would kill me if I let you walk home alone after that happened." He grabs hold of her hand and starts to walk.  
"O-ok Toreb." Stutters Hinata shyly.  
"Well looks like she just enjoyed getting to hang out with him." Said Ino. "Oh here how much did he charge you to come?"  
"He actually came for free."  
"For free, not even a single ryo?"  
"Not a single ryo."  
"Wow."  
"I know right."

At Ino's house

"Darn it I forgot my key inside." Complained Ino.  
"Why don't you just knock?" Asked Zakku.  
"My parents are away on vacation for a couple weeks."  
"Well you can stay with me." Zakku offered.  
"Oh I couldn't intrude."  
"No, no I would be honored to let you stay with me."  
"Well thanks Zakku." Ino says flirtingly.  
"No problem." After he says this he decides to make his move. He leans into kiss her. After he breaks away from the kiss, He says, "Ino would you be my girlfriend?"  
"Well that goes without saying, of course Zakku!" He then picks her up bridal style and proceeds to carry her to his house.

On the way to the Hyuuga Residence

Neji appears in a poof of smoke in front of them, "Hinata."  
"Oh h-hi Neji why are y-you here?" Asks a shocked Hinata.  
"Our house was infected with roaches so we can't stay there for a few weeks while it's being cleaned."  
"Well she can stay at my house I have a spare bedroom. Since I live alone no one is ever in it."  
"I-I'm fine with t-that. Do y-you think it w-would be ok with my f-father Neji?"  
"He already said he doesn't care as long as you have a comfortable place with a roof over your head." Neji says then gets up in Toreb's face, "You better not do anything to her, or else."  
"It's fine you can trust me dude."  
"I better be able to." After he says that he turns to Hinata, "Your father said that you would have to get new stuff since all you stuff has been contaminated."  
"I can get her some new stuff, don't worry Neji."  
"Ok so if we are done here." With that he turns and runs off towards the Hyuuga residence.  
"Well looks like I have a guest so." Toreb does the hand signs for shadow clone jutsu and instructs them to go clean his home.  
"Sorry my house is kind of a wreck so I will let them clean it. How bout we get some food while we wait?"  
"S-sure Toreb."  
"So what do you want to eat Hinata?"  
"I don't really care."  
"Well then how does Ichirakus sound." Right then one of the clones comes back with five hundred ryo. Toreb then dismisses it in a poof of smoke.  
"What was t-that about?" Asks Hinata.  
"I just sent one of my clones to Zakku's to get some money so that I could help buy you some new stuff."  
"O-oh."  
"So let's g-go to Ichirakus t-then."  
"Ok let's go Hinata."


	5. Chapter 5 House Guests

Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 5

A/N Ok guys I have been updating a lot recently to try to make up for the long absence, I will hopefully have this chapter up by the 28th but I'm not sure. Any way I just want to say thank you to everyone checking my story out and please review so that I can become a better writer. Also if you have any cool ideas that you think I should use in the story please tell me. Also I know that Keitorin hasn't been in it much but she will be in it soon, probably. Ok I think this A/N is officially too long so without a further ado here we are Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 5 Take one.

Zakku's House (the same night)

"Zakku, thanks again for letting me stay here." Said Ino.  
"It's no trouble." Zakku replied.  
"I figured your house would be a huge mess." Said Ino while she admired the cleanliness of his house.  
"Why would you think that?" Asked Zakku jokingly.  
"It's just that I didn't think with the amount of missions you had recently you wouldn't have time to clean up."  
"I just can't stand the sight of my house being messy. It just pisses me off." Zakku said then added jokingly, "Almost as much as Toreb sometimes." After he said that they both laughed.  
"I can make us something to eat. To you know; repay you for letting me stay here." Ino offered sincerely.  
" No, no it's fine I wouldn't want you to have to work, you are my guest after all."  
"Are you sure?"  
"I'm certain. You aren't going to have to work at all while you stay with me."  
"Ok. Well thanks."  
"It's my special treat. To repay you."  
"To repay me for what?" Ino asked since she had no idea what he was talking about.  
"To repay you for not leaving when you found out who you were going out with at Ichirakus."  
"I wouldn't have left even if it was Toreb."  
"Even if it was Toreb, are you sure about that?" Asked Zakku Jokingly.  
"Well maybe if it was Toreb." After she said that they both started laughing. "You know what?" Said Ino  
"What?"  
"I might just enjoy this more than I would have at my own home."  
"Well thanks and you know when I said you wouldn't have to work while you were staying with me."  
"Yes?"  
" Well that doesn't mean you won't have to work at your family's flower shop."  
"I knew that. Who else would run the shop while they were away?"  
"No one could do it as well as you."  
"Well thanks Zakku." And with that she walked over to him from across the room and gave him a quick kiss. After they broke away from the kiss Zakku remembered something.  
"Ino."  
"Yes Zakku-kun?"  
"Well it's just that- wait. Did you just call me Zakku-kun?"  
"I sure did."  
He stares at her for a second then shakes his head to clear his mind. "Anyway, I was telling you that I only have one bedroom so you can use the bed I will sleep on the couch."  
"No, no I'll sleep on the couch."  
"No you are my guest you deserve the bed Ino-hime." (And anyone in case you don't know what they mean adding the suffix kun means you revelry someone highly and hime means princess or other royal family member.)  
"We could just share it." Ino offered shyly. "I mean like sleep on the opposite sides of it or something."  
"I think that could work out." And with that they shut off the lights and went into Zakku's room.

At Ichirakus

"T-Toreb?" Hinata asks in her usual stutter voice.  
"Yes Hinata." Toreb replies.  
"W-well it's just t-that I want to thank you f-for letting me stay with y-you."  
"It's no problem, it's my pleasure actually."  
"O-oh well t-thanks anyway."  
"So Hinata what do you want to eat."  
"I-I don't k-know actually. And I'm a l-little cold."  
"Well here wear this." He takes off his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders (Corny move I know). "You can wear that till our food gets here to warm you up, and any longer if you need."  
"T-thank you Toreb."  
"Here how's about I order for us, if that's ok with you Hinata."  
"I-it's fine."  
After he orders the food he says, "So Hinata about me having a spare room."  
"Yes?"  
"I don't actually; I just said that so that you wouldn't have to go around finding someone who will let you stay with them after what happened earlier."  
"O-oh."  
"You can use the bed I'll just sleep on the couch."  
"N-no I couldn't."  
"No its fine, besides I slept on it for a while when Zakku was looking for a place to live."  
"I c-couldn't bother you l-like that."  
"No, no Hinata I'm absolutely fine with it. And besides I don't see you coming up with any better ideas." Toreb says jokingly.  
"Well actually…" Hinata started to say before Toreb cut her off. "Look our foods here." And with that they started eating.  
Once they had finished any paid, Hinata remembered that she was still wearing Toreb's jacket. "Oh h-here t-Toreb." She said then started to remove his jacket.  
He stopped her, "No Hinata it's fine. And besides you look good in it." He said that then readjusted the jacket on her shoulders.  
"T-thank you Toreb."  
"It's no problem."  
After he said that they proceeded to walk to his house in a comfortable silence. Once they were inside he removed the jacket from her and "Accidently" touched her breast.  
"Oh!" Hinata said shocked. She then looked towards the ground to hide the blush that was appearing on her cheeks.  
"Sorry Hinata." Toreb said but if you had looked at his face when he said it you would have known he didn't mean sorry.  
"I-it's fine." Said Hinata who was still staring at the ground.  
He put his hand underneath her chin and slowly raised her face till she was looking into his eyes. "What were you trying to say at the restaurant when I cut you off?"  
"I-I-I was trying t-to say that we c-could maybe p-possibly share the b-bed." Said Hinata who could tell that her face was getting redder by the second.  
"I can't think of why not." Replied Toreb nonchalantly who had figured that was what she had been trying to say.  
"O-ok." Said Hinata who the proceeded to stare at the ground again.  
"So let's get you settled in shall we?" After which he gave her the "Grand" tour of the place and proceeded to show her around his small home.  
"I-it's nice." Said Hinata, who actually hadn't seen much since she had mostly been staring at the ground, trying to get the blush off of her face.  
Toreb just looked at the clock said, "Well it's time to head in for the night don't you think?"  
"Y-yes." Said Hinata, whose face had just gotten redder at the prospect of sleeping with Toreb. "A-are you s-sure it's not ok if I s-sleep on the couch?" Asked Hinata.  
"No I couldn't condone such a thing in my home happening to such a beautiful woman."

A/N Next chapter should probably have a lemon in it. But I'm going to warn you I haven't wrote one before so it is probably going to stink so please no flames. So that's about it Narutodude3304 signing


	6. Chapter 6 Mission Time

Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 6

A/N I know that I said there would be a lemon in this chapter but I changed my mind. This chapter is going to star Keitorin and Andoryu since I haven't mentioned them in a while. I will probably devote a couple chapters to them so we will hold on for the lemon ok guys that's about it so lets start. Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 6 Take one

Red Dragon Jutsu chapter 6

Keitorin was walking through the town wondering where Toreb and Zakku had run off to so quickly. They left the report to their sensei Andoryu. There most recent mission which had been to track down a few bandit gangs had gone down quite easily. So since they have had a large number of missions recently they are getting a few weeks off. Keitorin had no idea what to do with her spare time. She has checked at Ino's house to see if she wanted to train but she wasn't there. So she decided to go ask Sakura where Ino was at since they are best friends.

"Hey Sakura." Keitorin called to her from across the training field.  
"Huh?" Said Sakura before she turned around. "Oh hey Keitorin."  
"I wanted to ask you something."  
"Yeah, what is it?"  
"I was wondering where Ino went?"  
"Oh she's at Zakku's house."  
"Why would she want to be there?"  
"Because he is her boyfriend."  
"What?"  
"You obviously haven't heard but Toreb set them up on a date so now they are dating."  
"Oh?"  
"Yeah they have been going out for a few days now."  
"What about Toreb do you know where he Is at?"  
"No I don't, I remember that him and Hinata went on a double Date with Zakku and Ino but I haven't heard anything else about Toreb since then. I guess you could ask Hinata."  
"Ok, I'll do that thanks." Right then they heard footsteps approaching them from behind. They both turned to see who it was.  
"I wouldn't bother checking at Hinata's; she is staying ta Toreb's while her house is getting cleaned out. It got infested with roaches." Said a dark haired man.  
"Ok Thanks Shikamaru." Said Sakura. She then turned to Keitorin, "Well there you have it Hinata is at Toreb's."  
"Ok, thanks to both of you." With that Keitorin started walking off the training field but Shikamaru called to her. She turned around and gasped to see him right behind her.  
"I was wondering if you wanted to go see a movie or something. I've been bored recently, and it would be a drag to go see a movie alone."  
"Well, sure. I don't have any other plans."  
"Ok then let's go." And with that he looped his arm through hers and they started to walk away.

_**I**__**wish someone would ask me out, anyone besides Lee that is.**_ Thought Sakura as she watched them walk away.  
Suddenly She heard someone jogging towards her. _**Speaking of the devil.**_

"Hey Sakura." Said Lee (Known by Naruto Uzumaki as Bushy Brows)  
"What do you want Lee?" Asked Sakura who was obviously annoyed by his presence.  
"I was wondering if you want to go with me to the BBQ shop." Asked Lee (With The Burning Passion of Youth, Sorry I just had to say that.)  
"If I say no will you ask me again tomorrow?" Asked Sakura who already knew the answer.  
"Yes my love." He then clenched his fist and pumped it into the air.  
"Well in that case I guess so."

At Keitorin (Sorry Lee showing up just sort of popped into my head while I was writing this.)

"Hey Shikamaru?" Asked Keitorin.  
"Yeah?" Asked Shikamaru.  
"Why did you want to go to the movies with me instead of Sakura or somebody else?"  
"You just seemed like a good person to hang out with and get to know."  
"Why thank you. What movie are we going to see."  
"Your choice, it's too much of a drag for me to choose."  
"I have no clue what's in the movies right now."  
"Guess we'll just have to find out when we get there."  
When they get there they decide on and action packed/ romantic comedy movie. After the movie is over. Keitorin says, "That was a good movie."  
"And it wasn't as much of a drag to go see as I thought it would be."  
"Why do you always say that Shikamaru?" Keitorin asked jokingly.  
"It's too much of a drag not to." After which they both laugh.  
"You're more fun to hang out with than I expected." Keitorin told him.  
"You are too."  
"Thanks." Keitorin said then blushed slightly.  
"I'm just telling you the truth."  
"Aw, thank you." _**Wow he's more romantic than he originally seemed.**_Thought Keitorin.  
"So do you want to go out again sometime?" He asked her as if it was a nonchalant question.  
"S-sure." She stuttered. _**Damn it now I sound like Hinata. **_  
"Ok I'll see you later." Then he leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. After which he dashed off.  
"Wow…" Keitorin whispered. She now felt like she was walking on air as she started walking to her home.  
At The Hokage Building

"And that is how the latest mission went down Andoryu?" Asked Tsunade.  
"Yes Tsunade-sama." Replied Andoryu.  
"No un expected complications."  
"Well one of the gangs did get away." He admitted.  
"Which one?"  
"The one led by a member of the Akatsuki I'm not sure which member only that he wore a black mask covering his face except his eyes." (Remember the muggers?)  
"Damn it Andoryu! That was the one you needed to capture the most!" Tsunade said furiously then she turned to Shizune. "Shizune send someone to collect the rest of Squad 16."  
"Right away Tsunade." Replied Shizune who then dashed out of the room.  
"Which member of the Akatsuki led them Tsunade?" Andoryu asked her.  
"I'm not sure which one, just that if he was able to escape then he must be powerful."  
"Tsunade I sent someone out to fetch them." Said Shizune as she re-entered the room."  
"Ok Shizune you can take the rest of the day off." After she said this she let her head slam on her desk."

At Toreb's House

Knock, knock, knock

The sound of knocking on the door woke Toreb and Hinata both up.  
"W-what was t-that." Asked Hinata quietly.  
"I don't know I'll go check." Replied Toreb. He got out of the bed and pulled a shirt on over his bare chest. After which he slowly opened the door and snuck out into the living room. He looked through the peephole and saw Neji standing there. He quickly fixed his hair and opened the door.  
"Hello Neji. What brings you here?" Asked Toreb trying to stifle a yawn.  
"Tsunade-sama needs to see you." Neji replied.  
"Ok I'll be there in an hour." He then went to shut the door but Neji put his foot in the way.  
"She needs to see you right now."  
"Ok just let me get dressed properly."  
"Ok." With that he moved his foot, and dashed off to report to Tsunade.

At Zakku's Home

Knock, knock, knock

The sound of the knocking woke Zakku up. He looked around trying to adjust his eyes to the light shining through the window. He looked to his side and saw Ino cuddled right up to him. He smiled when he looked down on her.

Knock, knock, knock

He almost jumped directly out of the bed. He got out of bed pulled on a shirt and walked to the front door. He opened it to see Sakura standing there.  
"Oh hey Sakura, are you here to see Ino?" Asked Zakku confused to see her at his house at ten in the morning.  
"No Tsunade-sama needs to see you immediately."  
"Ok just give me some time to leave a note for Ino."  
"Ok you have 10 minutes then she needs you there." With which she ran back to report to Tsunade. He then closes the door kind of loudly. Ino walks out into the living room.  
"Who was at the door?" She asks him sleepily.  
"Just Sakura, apparently Tsunade needs to see me."  
"Ok, I'll go with you."  
"Let's get ready then."

At Keitorin's House

Knock, knock, knock

The sound of knocking on the door combined with the light shining on her face woke Keitorin up from her sleep. _**What was that? **_Thought Keitorin. _**Well I might as well check. **_She gets up pulls on a bra and a shirt, then proceeds to the door.  
She opens the door to see Shikamaru standing there.  
"Hi Shikamaru." She says, then tries to fix her hair and make her look more presentable.  
"Hello Keitorin, Tsunade-sama needs to see you immediately.  
_**Oh… I thought he was here to tell me where we were going. **_She thought sadly.  
"Ok, I'll be there soon." He then turns and walks away she closes the door and leans against it.

20 minutes Later at the Hokage Building

"Where is that Zakku?" Asked Tsunade, directed at no one in particular.  
"He won't be here for a while." Toreb tells her.  
"Why do you say that?" She asks.  
"If he is late he is always an hour late at least." He tells her, right then Zakku and Ino Dash in holding Hands.  
"Sorry I'm late everybody! I forgot that Sakura said 10 minutes."  
"Zakku, I'm ashamed of you." Andoryu tells him. "I thought you had learned better after what happened when you were a gennin."  
"I know I'm sorry. Why are we all here anyway?" He says as he notices Keitorin and Toreb in the room.  
"You know the gang that got away when you were on your last mission?" Tsunade asks him.  
"Yeah?" He asks her.  
"Well the leader, the one wearing the black mask. Is a member of the Akatsuki."  
"Wait black mask?"  
"Yes."  
"Toreb wasn't the guy who tried to get our money wearing a black mask?  
"Yeah." Said Toreb Realization dawning on his face.  
"Wait he tried to take you money, In the leaf village?" Asks Tsunade.  
"Yes." Toreb, Zakku, and Ino all reply.  
"Oh no. That means that a member of the most wanted gang is in Konoha!"  
"Oh no!" Everyone says at once.  
"That is why I called you three here." She says this then looks at Ino.  
"Oh, I get it. See you later Zakku." Ino says then exits the Hokage building.  
"As I was saying. I need team 16 to go track down the man. We have a few leads on where he might be." She says this then hands Andoryu a file.  
"Ok team, we have a mission let's get going." Andoryu says then they all dash out of the room to get their stuff ready.

"Shizune, get team Kurenai and Team Asuma in here now."  
"Yes Tsunade-sama." Shizune says then nods.

A/N Ok I know that I said this chapter would be about Keitorin but this just popped straight into my head. So now it is going to get action packed soon. Hopefully. So anyway Narutodude3304 signing off. AND CUT!


	7. Chapter 7 Battle Time

Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 7 Take one

"Wow if only we hadn't let them get away." Toreb said then swore under his breath, as he ran to his home to get his stuff and say bye to Hinata. When he gets home he looks around for Hinata buts doesn't find her. He doesn't think much of it and gets his stuff and starts to leave. When he reaches the village gate finds that Zakku is already.

At Zakku's home

"Damn it! If we had apprehended him we wouldn't be in this situation." Zakku says while he gets his stuff ready. He noticed Ino wasn't there but thought that she was just at work at the flower shop. He rushes to the gate surprised to see no one there already.

At Keitorin's

"Damn it if only those two IDIOTS had apprehended him I might be going out Shikamaru right now." Keitorin said out loud, while she got her stuff ready. She opened the door to leave and ran straight into Shikamaru.  
"Oh hello Shikamaru." Keitorin said.  
"Hey Keitorin, I just wanted to see you off." He told her.  
"You did?"  
"Of course, why wouldn't I want to see my girlfriend off?"  
"Your girlfriend?"  
"Well I have been meaning to ask you out. But it's just such a drag."  
"Of course I'll go out with you Shikamaru!" She then threw herself into his arms and they embraced deeply for a few seconds. "Oh I have to go now!" Keitorin suddenly remembered, then dashed off to meet the others.

At the Gate

"Ok gang are you ready?" Asked Andoryu who already knew the answer.  
"OK course we are sensei, now can we go?" Asks Toreb impatiently, "The sooner we leave the sooner I can get back to Hinata."  
"And me back to Ino." Said Zakku.  
"OK fine let's go." Andoryu says then he leads them off on the mission.

After they go for a while with Andoryu leading them in a direction he signals for them to stop.  
"Ok gang, Tsunade's file said that the gangs hideout might be around her somewhere. But it's probably well hidden…"  
"Found it!" Toreb said cutting off Andoryu.  
"What?" Asked Andoryu.  
"It's right here behind this bush."  
"Wow Toreb." Zakku exclaimed.  
"Good job Toreb." Andoryu said then clapped his hand down on Toreb's shoulder. "Now gang don't go rushing in there. It's probably rigged with traps."  
"Ok sensei." Toreb says then looks over towards where Zakku was to see him not there. He turns forward to see Zakku's footsteps leading down the hole into the base of the bandits.  
"AHHHH!" Yells Zakku. The others rush in to see Zakku suspended upside down by a net. They cut him down and right then four guys suddenly rush into the room. They take one look at the gang and turn tail and run. The gang run after them. They find themselves in a largely cleared out circular area with four exits.  
"Blast they got away." Andoryu muttered through clenched teeth.  
**"Fancy seeing you here, eh?" **Says the same raspy voice as before. Suddenly 10 men come out of each of the tunnels.  
"Ok guys everybody take a tunnel." Says Andoryu.  
"Ok sensei." They all reply.  
"GO!" Andoryu shouts and they all dash towards their respective targets.

(I'm going to do this by showing the different peoples fights separately.)

Andoryu

He dashed forwards, summoned two shadow clones, and used the same tactic that he previously used against Zakku. The clones stopped dead in their tracks put their hands down and when the real Andoryu stepped on the hands they jerked him forward so that his kunai struck the first guy clean through the heart. The two clones rushed forward, and pulled out two kunai and struck down the two guys on either side of the one that the real Andoryu killed. The remaining seven guys circled Andoryu as he dispelled his clones. The seven guys move towards Andoryu slowly. Andoryu pulls out another knife and dashes towards two of the guys. He stabs straight into the two guys that he ran towards. The two men toppled over clutching at their stomachs. While he is running towards the two men, the other five dash at him and all strike at him with their bare fists straight into his lower back. He starts to fall forward but one of the enemies dash around and catch him. Two other grab him by the arms and haul him upwards. Without relaxing their grip they pull his arms backwards. The man in front of him retrieved the two knives from the dead men that Andoryu just killed. He slowly proceeds towards Andoryu, twirling the knives on his fingers. Once he gets within range Andoryu kicks his foot up and knocks the knife right into his forehead. He then applies a little force to his arms and busts free of his captors. He turns around to face the men behind him and gets stabbed in his lower back. _**Blast I thought that would have killed him. **_Thought Andoryu as he suddenly lurches forward in pain. While he falls the blade is ripped out of the stabber's hand. As he falls he grabs the ankles of two men in front of him completely knocking them off balance. As soon as he hits the floor he is up again. He kicks forward and topples another man. He removes the knife from his back and stabs the man in the heart. After which he quickly removes the blade, spins around and stabs the last man in the heart.

Zakku

As soon as Andoryu says go he dashes straight at the group and quickly throws a punch straight into the jaw of the first man he saw. He quickly turns to his left and delivers a quick kick to the man on his left's groin. After the first two men fall to the floor he turns to his right only to get a punch straight in his face. He stumbles back a few feet then recovers only to see another punch, this one aimed at his groin coming straight at him. He quickly knocks the man's fist out of the way and delivers his own punch to the man's face. The man stumbles backwards and gets a rapid succession of blows coming straight at him. The man couldn't deflect all of the blows and falls to the ground in pain. Zakku then looks back up and barely avoids a trike to his face only to trip over the man and falls straight into the knee of a man behind him. The man's knee hits him straight in the center of is back. Through the pain Zakku grabs onto the man's arm and pulls him down with him as a human shield. Zakku quickly pushes himself upwards. And jumps up and barely avoids a punch that was previously aimed at his groin. When he lands on the ground, he kicks out and knocks another man to the ground. He quickly dashes forward and throws another series of kicks into the remaining man's gut.

Keitorin

She dashes forward straight at the group she pulls out two kunai and throws them both at the same man, in two different areas. He was able to block the one aimed at his face but not the one is his gut. He hunches over in pain, and then falls to the floor. When the men look back at her the first one she sees, gets a fist straight to the face and one straight in his groin. He two falls to the floor in pain. She turns to face another and gets stabbed in her gut by a kunai. While the man who stabbed her pulls his arm back she kicks him in the groin and slams her arm down on his elbow. Effectively breaking his arm. He roars out in pain and grabs her hair with his other arm. She is pulled forward roughly, her head is almost straight on the floor then she knees him in the groin effectively knocking him to the floor. Due to pain he released her hair, she then throws a series of punches straight into his face. She looks back up anger burning in her brown eyes. The remaining men both threw a punch at her face. She puts her hands up, catches their fists, then twists their arms in the wrong direction breaking their arms. She then releases their arms and kicks them both in the gut. Then she threw them both onto the ground and stomped on their hands.

A/N Ok guys how have you liked my three updates today? Please tell me what you thought of them in the review section. And guys please recommend this story to your friends and stuff. So without saying another thing peace off guys and I will probably add another chapter two or so tomorrow peace out guys. AND CUT!


	8. Chapter 8 Reinforcements Arrive

Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 8

A/N I want to thank all of you who have stayed with me and the story. I'm not sure if there are any of you except one. So could you guys hit that favorite button of the follow button so I know you're out there. Other than that there's nothing left to say except Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 8 TAKE ONE

Toreb

As soon as Andoryu told them to go Toreb bolted forward. His sudden burst of speed caught the enemy off guard. He slammed into the first one with his fist. The man was sent flying backwards. Toreb instantly turned to his left and delivered a viscous kick to the side of the man's skull. The man fell straight to the floor. Toreb spun to his left to see a kick coming straight to his face, He instinctively did and uppercut to the man's shin to stop the hit from connecting. Toreb then turned around, and instantly got an uppercut to the jaw. He was knocked back a few feet. When he regained his position another kick came straight towards his gut. After the kick came a series of rapid punches. Toreb barely was able to block all of the blows. Then he saw the mistake that the man made. While the man kicked he left his arms to his sides. Toreb deflected another kick and struck out with two rapid punches into the man's chest. Toreb then jumped upwards and threw two kunai into two other men's heads.

When they all were finished with their battles they all retreated to their previous position.  
"They obviously were never trained." Andoryu tells his team, "But still be careful the Akatsuki member is bound to be powerful."  
**"I see that you defeated my minions quite easily." Said the raspy voice. "Well these next one will not be so easy!"**

So that is how it went they each took on group after group after group of enemies. Never once seeing the raspy voiced man. Then after they defeated another group and went back to their original positions something happened.  
"Sensei, We aren't going to win like this." Keitorin told Andoryu.  
"I know but if we leave he gets away." Andoryu reminded her.  
"I think Tsunade would rather have us alive and him alive, than us dead and him alive." Zakku said.  
"Zakku is right." Toreb said.  
"I know but what can we do? The exit is blocked." Andoryu said.  
"We could go even the odds a little bit." Keitorin said who had just formulated a plan.  
"What do you mean?" Toreb asked desperate for a plan.  
"If we all keep striking at the blockade he will think we are trying to escape. So he will probably let us run away then move base, but if one of us leaves and gets reinforcements then we will have more of a chance."  
"Keitorin you're a fucking genius!" Exclaimed Zakku.  
"Ok gang who here is the fastest?" Asked Andoryu. Keitorin and Zakku both looked at Toreb.  
"OK guys once we break it down I will be back here as fast as possible." So after another twenty minutes of fighting the enemies and breaking down the wall they finally broke it down.  
"OK Toreb go now, as fast as you can." Andoryu told him, and he did. He sprinted out of the cave so fast it was crazy.

Toreb's P.O.V (Because I think it would be kind of boring to just watch the rest of the team fight more.)

_**Ok everyone is counting on me. **_Thought Toreb as he ran back to the village at full speed. (Well as fast as you can go after having fought enemy after enemy for almost an hour straight.  
After nearly an hour he made it to the village gate and fell to the ground panting, and drenched in sweat. He barely pulls himself off the ground and runs at a good pace to the Hokage building. He almost destroys the doors when he busts through them.  
"TSUNADE!" Toreb Yells, then falls to the ground in an exhausted heap.  
"TOREB!" Yells Tsunade who nearly jumped through the ceiling after seeing how beat up Toreb is. "Shizune get a medical ninja in here pronto!"  
"Right away!" Shizune says before running out of the room.  
"Tsunade… get… Kakashi's team… to follow… me." Pants Toreb  
"There out on a mission."  
"Well then… get team… Kurenai."  
"Also on a mission."  
"Team… Asuma?"  
"Out to. I'll just send guy's team."  
"Ok have… them follow… me."  
"I can't do that just tell me where to send them."  
"No Sensei… needs my…help."  
"I am ordering you to stay here and rest!" Tsunade says in a commanding voice.  
Toreb finally gives in, "Ok here's where they have to go…"

20 minutes later

"And that is where you will be going team Guy. Any questions?' Asks Tsunade.  
"No Tsunade-sama!" Guy and Lee both say at once.  
"Ok then, get going." Tsunade tells them.  
"Ok team we will be there in an hour flat." Guy Says.  
"We can be there in half and hour sensei." Lee says, then pumps his fist in the air.  
"Ok team let's move out." Guy says then they all exit in a rush.  
"And as for you Toreb." Tsunade says then looks to her side to see Toreb has left with team guy.

At the Gate

"OK team we will be there in half an hour, now let's move, move, move!" Guy shouts. With the power of youth. (Didn't you guys see that one coming.)

Half an hour later (Still Guy's team)

"OK now let's get in there and help Andoryu's team." Guy says.  
"Be careful." Says a voice and all of team Guy look behind them to see Toreb who has been following them the whole time.  
"Toreb didn't Tsunade want to you to stay there and not come and help?" Asks Guy.  
"Yes, but I can't let down my team. They are expecting me to be back."  
"Ok then let's get in there now." Guy Says. Then they all rush in there to see…

A/N OH Cliffhanger. How evil am I? Mwahahahaha. If you want me to continue this story please post in the review section. Since I only have one review I'm not sure if it's because no one likes it or what. So if you do like it, please click that favorite button and post a review so that I know you're out there. Ok guys thanks. AND CUT!


	9. Chapter 9 The Confession

Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 9

A/N Ok you guys probably hate me for leaving the last chapter off at a cliffhanger. But the truth is I didn't know what they were going to see so… yeah. But I do know so yeah. Let's get started. Red Dragon Jutsu Chapter 9 Take one

Previously on red Dragon Jutsu

"OK now let's get in there and help Andoryu's team." Guy says.

"Be careful." Says a voice and all of team Guy look behind them to see Toreb who has been following them the whole time.  
"Toreb didn't Tsunade want to you to stay there and not come and help?" Asks Guy.  
"Yes, but I can't let down my team. They are expecting me to be back."  
"Ok then let's get in there now." Guy Says. Then they all rush in there to see…

Currently

To see… A tragic sight. Andoryu Keitorin and Zakku are all on the ground fighting desperately on their last legs. (Which is kind of ironic since they are on the ground not on their legs…)  
"Zakku!" Toreb yells then dashes forward to help him. The man about to finish off Zakku looks up at the sudden noise. Getting a face full of fist, the man is sent flying backwards. He hits another of his teammates and knocks him down as well. In Toreb's rage he strikes down each and every one of the enemies, knocking them to the ground and killing a couple of them.  
"T…Toreb stop, they've…learned their lesson." Zakku says then passes out from blood loss. Toreb picks him up and carries him over to where everyone else is.  
"They aren't in any condition to continue fighting." Neji said.  
"Obviously." Toreb muttered.  
**"Shit they have reinforcements!" **Said the raspy voice, they then heard scuffling and saw someone run out the entrance behind them.  
"He's getting away!" Toreb exclaimed, then started running after him.  
"TOREB STOP!" Ordered Guy. He had seen that it was useless and that they couldn't stop the man who was running.

Toreb (Chase seen Dununununununu)

Toreb runs out of the cave chasing after the man. He is only a few feet behind him at first but is slowly losing the race. He is constantly having to jump over stuff that the man knocks down to stop Toreb. Toreb finally realizes that he has kunai. He quickly pulls one out and aims for the man's neck. He throws the kunai, but just as he releases he hits a rock and his aim is thrown off. He hits the man in his lower back and… POOF!  
"WHAT THE FUCK!" Yelled Toreb, as he realized what had happened. He started jogging back towards the cave. _**Damn it! We were so close. **_He thought. When he gets back to the cave he finds no one there. He finds a note though, and it reads.  
Toreb were taking them back to Konoha. They need immediate medical attention.  
From Guy (And, No I'm not going to put, with the power of youth, this time.)  
_**So there back at Konoha. **_Thought Toreb.  
"I might as well try and meet with them on the way." Toreb said aloud.  
Then he started heading back towards Konoha. About halfway home he met up with the others. They hadn't noticed him yet when Tenten said, "Here Neji I'll carry Zakku for a while." Since Neji has been carrying him the whole way.  
"No I'll carry him." Toreb says. They all get shocked and turn around to see him standing there. He walks up to Neji and takes Zakku from Neji.  
"So I'm guessing you didn't catch him?" Tenten asks hopefully.  
"It turned out to be a fucking shadow clone." Toreb says angrily. He then looks over and sees Neji glaring at him. "Woah dude, calm down it's not my fault."  
"You better not have done anything to Hinata-chan." Neji says with no tone in his voice.  
"I am not a person to abuse a beautiful woman like her." Toreb says.  
"You better not be." Neji warns him. And something in his voice tells Toreb that he isn't kidding.  
"On another note, are they going to be ok?" Toreb asks.  
"If we get them back to Konoha in time they will be ok." Guy tells him.  
"Ok good." Toreb says.

Konoha Hospital Zakku

_**Where am I thought? **_Zakku as he woke up. He looks over to his side and sees Ino sitting there with her eyes closed.  
"Hey Ino." Zakku says. Her eyes suddenly pop open and she basically jumps out of her seat.  
"Oh Zakku, you're ok!" She exclaims then gets up to hug him.  
"How long was I out?" Zakku asks her after they break away from the hug.  
"Three days." She replies.  
"THREE DAYS?"  
"Toreb said that you passed out after he rescued you."  
"Just like him to make it sound like he's the hero."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The truth is a little less glamorous than it sounds. The truth is he did lead Guy's team back to save us, but when they get there he rushed in and killed like five guys in a blind rage to get them away from me."  
"Oh."  
"Without him me Keitorin and Andoryu would all be dead yes, but he didn't have to kill them."  
"True but you probably would have done the same thing for him, wouldn't you?"  
"You have me there."  
"Of course I do, and you better believe it."  
"Were you always this bossy?" He asks her jokingly then they both start laughing and he kisses her.  
Just then they door comes open and Toreb walks in to see them kissing.  
"Sooo, what's new?" Toreb asks jokingly.  
"Oh." Ino and Zakku say at once and rearrange themselves.  
"Oh come on guys you act like I haven't seen kissing before."  
"Says the guy without a girlfriend." Ino says then gives Zakku a quick kiss.  
"That's my girl." Zakku says.  
"Zakku you and Ino both know that without me you wouldn't be going out." Toreb reminds them.  
"True enough." Zakku and Ino both admit.  
"And besides I basically do have a girlfriend." Toreb tells them. Just then Hinata, who heard that Toreb was there, started crying and ran out. "Damn it!" Toreb Exclaimed then ran after Hinata.

"So wonder who he wants to ask out." Zakku says jokingly. They both start laughing then kissing again.

Toreb

"Hinata Wait!" Toreb yelled after her. He suddenly gets tripped and falls to the floor.  
"What did you do to her?' Asks Neji threateningly.  
"Nothing." Toreb yells then chases after Hinata again.  
After a few minutes when he catches up with her, tt had started to rain.  
"Hinata why are you crying? What did I do?"  
"Y-you d-don't l-like m-meeee." Hinata says while crying then bursts into tears.  
"Of course I do Hinata; in fact you're the one I wanted to ask out." He says then pulls her in for a hug.  
"I w-was?" Hinata asks.  
"Of course." He says then she looks up into his deep blue eyes, and he looks down at her. He then goes in for a kiss and plants one right on her lips. They stand there holding each other while the rain comes down around them kissing.  
"Hinata." Toreb says.  
"Y-yes Toreb?" Hinata says staring into his eyes.  
"I…

A/N Probably thought I was going to do a cliffhanger eh. Nope, not two in a row. And besides you can probably guess what he's going to say anyway. So let's get back to the story.

"I… Love you."  
"W-what?"  
"I love you."  
"Y-you d-do?"  
"How could I not?"  
"Oh Toreb." Hinata cries out then buries her face in his chest.  
He pats her head and strokes her back. "I know it has taken me a while to say, but it's the truth."  
"I…I…l-love y-you to…Toreb." Hinata stutters, barely audible over the rain.  
"Hinata."  
"Y-yes?"  
"Will you go out with me?" He asks her already expecting the answer.  
"O-of course." He then lifts her up in his arms and kisses her and holds her like that for a few seconds until he hears someone walking towards them.

"Well, well, well." Neji says walking towards them.  
"It's not what you think Neji." Toreb exclaims.  
"So you aren't kissing Hinata-chan."  
"Well that part is the real thing."  
"You put her down right now." He orders Toreb, then he looks at Hinata as Toreb puts her down and says to her, "Hinata you ought to be ashamed of yourself, kissing this…" Neji struggles for a word, "Thing."  
"Hey! There's nothing wrong with Toreb!" Hinata exclaimed, surprisingly without stuttering.  
"Hinata you have no choice in this!" Neji snaps at her.  
"Actually she does!" Toreb says then steps forward in front of Hinata. "In fact you are the one who has no choice in this!"  
"If you do not move right now I will be forced to use violence." Neji threatens.  
"Bring it then. I will do anything for Hinata."  
"Your choice." Neji says, then he kicks out at Toreb. Toreb quickly deflects the blow and strikes down on Neji's knee. Neji instantly recovered and feinted a punch towards Toreb's chest. Toreb falls for the feint and when he moves to block it, Neji strikes out and rapidly disables all the chakra flow into his arms and legs. Toreb falls to the ground and when Neji goes in for the finishing blow.

A/N bet you thought I'd do a cliffhanger there to right. Well no two cliffhanger chapters in a row. Let's continue.  
Hinata suddenly strikes out and disables the chakra flow to the arm Neji is using to attack.  
"HINATA-CHAN WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Neji yelled.  
"Protecting my love." She simply said, then struck out at Neji rapidly disabling the chakra flow to his arms and legs. Neji, who couldn't attack her, just stood there and took it.  
"Hinata you will surely regret this." Neji threatens.  
"I won't regret anything as long as I am with Toreb." She then restores the chakra flow to Toreb's arms and legs and they walk off leaving Neji there

A/N Still not ending it off there either.

Toreb

"Wow Hinata I can't believe you stood up for me like that." Toreb said.  
"W-well I c-couldn't let Neji h-hurt you." She stuttered.  
"How come you weren't stuttering when you were confronting Neji?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Well I find your stuttering adorable, but not as much as yourself."  
"Aw." Hinata says then hugs him and he kisses her again.

A/N What a happy ending. Well I didn't end this one in a cliffhanger. I also made this one the longest chapter so far to make up for the cliffhanger last time. Please comment and favorite and stuff so that I know that there are fans out there who like the story. I actually like this chapter the best so far. Since it is the chapter in which Toreb and Hinata get together. This is definitely the most romantic chapter so far. Well as always thanks for reading and reviewing so peace out guys. AND CUT!


	10. Chapter 10 The Hospital Incident

Red Dragon Jutsu chapter 10

Previously on Red Dragon Jutsu

"Wow Hinata I can't believe you stood up for me like that." Toreb said.  
"W-well I c-couldn't let Neji h-hurt you." She stuttered.  
"How come you weren't stuttering when you were confronting Neji?"  
"I-I don't know."  
"Well I find your stuttering adorable, but not as much as yourself."  
"Aw." Hinata says then hugs him and he kisses her again.

Zakku

"Ino-chan." Zakku said.  
"Yes Zakku-kun." She replied.  
"Do you know how long it is till I get to leave here?"  
"They said as soon as you wake up you can leave."  
"Really? So let's leave." Zakku says then gets up to leave. "OW!" He says as he pulls a muscle in his back.  
"Oh. Are you ok?"  
"I'm fine." Zakku tells her then gets up and starts to walk out.  
"Zakku."  
"Yes Ino?"  
"You might want to take off that hospital gown." She says then starts to laugh.  
"Oh shit." Zakku says then he sees some clothes for him on the end of his bed. He takes those and goes into the restroom to change. "Can we go now Ino?"  
"Sure." Ino replies and then they walk out hand in hand.

Toreb

"Hinata have I ever told you, you were beautiful?" Toreb asks her.  
"N-no." She replied.  
"Well you are." He says then wraps her in a hug while they walk towards his house.  
"I-I love you Toreb."  
"I know you do, and I couldn't live without you." When they reach his home after going to dinner, he opens the door to see Hinata's father standing right there. With Neji behind him.  
"HINATA!" Yells her father Hiashi. Hinata slowly begins to back up, but Toreb pulls her in closer to him.  
"What are you doing in my home?" Toreb demands. "And if you don't leave right now I will sue you for trespassing."  
"I am here to retrieve my daughter." Hiashi says.  
"Well I am still suing you." Toreb tells him.  
"For what?"  
"Breaking and entering, and trespassing."  
"Well I will sue you for kidnapping."  
"And who exactly did I kidnap?"  
"My Hinata."  
"H-he didn't k-kidnap me." Hinata stutters barely audible over the rain.  
"If he didn't kidnap you then why are you here?"  
Hinata finally snapped. After having to put up with her father for years she finally snapped. "I'm here because I love Toreb!" Hinata yells at him and then goes up to her father and bitch slaps him.  
"That's my girl." Toreb says then kisses Hinata again.  
"How dare you Hinata!" Yells Neji. Just then Tsunade walks up behind them.  
"Well, well, well what do we have here?" Asks Tsunade who already knows.  
"What are you doing here Tsunade?" Hiashi asks. , realizing that he is now in the wrong.  
"I'm here because Toreb's shadow clone got me, It said something about you breaking the law."  
"No, no Tsunade, See he kidnapped Hinata." Hiashi says, very unconvincingly.  
"T-Toreb didn't kidnap m-me I'm here because I love him." Hinata stutters.  
"Well that's good for you Hinata." Tsunade says then looks at Hiashi, "And as for you Hiashi get off of Toreb's property right now or he will have the right to take drastic measures."  
Hiashi slowly exits the land. "You will regret this Toreb." Hiashi threatens.  
"Thank you Tsunade." Both Toreb and Hinata say.  
"I did it because he was breaking the law." Tsunade told them.  
"Well thanks anyway Tsunade." Toreb told her.  
"Well bye." Tsunade says then walks off.  
"Well that was, interesting." Toreb says. Then he opens the door and lets her into his home.

Later that day

Keitorin

Keitorin woke up and looked around, _**I'm at the hospital? **_Thought Keitorin. She looked to her left as she sat up and saw Shikamaru.  
"Hello Keitorin." Shikamaru said.  
"H-how did I get here?" Keitorin asks.  
"Toreb got team Guy's help and they saved you. Then carried you back here."  
"Oh."  
"The nurse said that you could leave when you woke up, so I've been waiting here for an hour or so."  
"Really? You cared that much?"  
"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"  
"Aw." She says then gets up and hugs him. Her hospital gown gets caught on the chair and when she turns to go get the clothes she saw at the end of the bed, her gown falls off, revealing her breats and vagina. Her face instantly turned bright red when she felt her robe gone. She turned around to see Shikamaru facing the other way. She picked up the other clothes at the end of the bed, and rushed into the bathroom to change.  
When she comes out she looked at Shikamaru who was still looking the other way.  
"Shikamaru you can look now." She tells him.  
He turns his head to look at her. "Ok so let's go."  
Once they get outside and they see that it's raining he takes off his jacket and uses it to cover her head.  
"Shikamaru."  
"Yes?"  
"Did you see me naked?"  
"Do you want the truth?"  
"Yes."  
"Then yes."  
"Did you enjoy it?"  
"What?"  
"Did you enjoy seeing me naked?"  
"Umm."  
"Well did you?"  
"I, umm, have to go." He says then runs off completely forgetting his jacket.  
"Oh he enjoyed it alright." She said then continued on the way to her.

Zakku's Home

"I figured my home would be dirty." Zakku said as he entered his house and saw it clean.  
"I wouldn't leave our home dirty." Ino told him.  
"Our home?"  
"Well do you have a problem with me moving in?" Ino asked sassily.  
"No, no, no."  
"Good."  
"You're so bossy sometimes Ino, and I love it." Zakku says then sweeps her off her feet into his arms and kisses her.  
"Oh Zakku."  
"Well it's still midday."  
"Yeah so?"  
"Let's go get something to eat."  
"Like what?"  
"I heard there's a new BBQ place."  
"Yeah Choji told me about it."  
"So do you want to go to it?"  
"Why not?"  
"Well then let's get your jacket and we can leave."

A/N I liked the last chapter a lot. So I decided to put in the reviews why I liked that one the best, and I would like for you guys to tell me your favorite chapter in the reviews and tell me why so that I can make more chapters like that. I also know this is a short chapter but I have uploaded a lot recently. SO peace out guys. Bye.


End file.
